Shattered Hope
by cometflare16
Summary: Sequel to The Tsunami of Truth. As the bots flee base all hope has been scattered after Megatron used the omega lock to build himself a fortress on earth. As the bots are scattered, and no way to communicate with each other, how will they cope, will they survive? Will they destroy the fortress before Megatron can have his wish and to not only have conquered one world but to have 2
1. Chapter 1

Scattered hope Chapter one

* * *

Outside Jasper, Nevada.

Overlooking the former remains of the once lively and buzzing town of Jasper was a huge tangled metallic fortress from another planet, Megatron's new palace on earth. Only a week and a have a go had the town been filled with cheerful children and busy working adults, but all it took was a bright blinding white lightning bolt and the town was abandoned out of fear and as the government forces made their way towards the town and started evacuation of jasper and all surrounding towns in a fifty mile radius. The town and the fortress was enclosed in a huge bubble shield, which was then surrounded by over five hundred tanks two hundred anti-aircraft missiles and over five thousand ground troops, numerous helicopters and who knows how many warships with their weapons facing the occupied town. If they could they would have advanced into the town and destroyed the tower themselves but try as they might there earthen metal vehicles wouldn't pass through the shield but only Cybertronian's could as seekers flew out and around the dome trying to scare the army off and track the enemy. Even though the Army couldn't advance into the town because the shield was impenetrable to any vehicle or weapon that tried to fly through it that the army possessed, they could still see the smouldering, charred remains of the town. Even though the fires had at this point been extinguished the smoke still remained, acting as a thick fog in the dome, which hid the top of the towering fortress of destruction which had been built on the ashes of the former town and the rubble of the remains of the once busy and bustling Autobot base omega one. The former mountain in which the Autobot base once resided was now just a large pile of boulders and dust, between the rubble you could see the steel beams which once supported the hollow mountain and parts of broken computers, Ground Bridge and personal belongings which were unfortunately mangled and destroyed beyond further use, and recognition. All the while a group of Decepticon drones were digging through the rubble with the towering sliver warlord sitting on a make shift throne, made out of mangled metal and rock from the remains of there the destroyed base.

The towering gladiator stood up from his throne and took a good look around, he took a long gaze around at the former base that the Autobots had once resided in. The brute of a war lord then brought a smile to his twisted and serrated face plates and bared his sharp fang-like denta. As he looked over the working drones a grey and red seeker walked over to his leader. The towering brute looked over to his approaching second in command.

"Starscream, how goes the search? I want to see some Autobot chassis by the end of the day." Megatron asked with sadistic glee evident in his voice.

"My lord, we have found the remains of their ground bridge but it appears to have been used just moments before the base collapsed." Starscream reported.

"Optimus must always make things hard for me, mustn't he?" the warlord cursed with venom laced in his voice. "Have you or Soundwave been able to use the control console to find the last few ground bridges that the Autobots made?" Megatron continued.

"No my lord it appears that whichever bot was last out destroyed the controls, erasing all known past ground bridge locations." The seeker started only to notice his leader seething and getting angrier at the moment. "But Soundwave had managed to locate the last known co-ordinates of multiple ground bridge disturbances all across the north of America, and I have sent some of our troops to locate and eradicate any remaining auto scum but have them on orders to capture Optimus prime alive for the joys of watching you be the one who terminates the last of the primes."

"You have such a way with words Starscream, but it's still not enough. I want to see to the termination of the last of the Autobots, and then Earth and Cybertron are mine and under Decepticon control.

"My lord the remains of the wrecker Wheeljack's ship is still in the dome and there is no way he has escaped the dome. With your permission, if the wrecker is still online I wish to torture him into giving us the location of the remaining auto scum." The grey and red seeker asked,

"See to it you do Starscream, and if he isn't helping give us there location throw him into the new smelting pits. He will certainly make a nice new table once he has been melted down to match my new throne." The warlord instructed while turning around to see the pile of remaining belongings which were once in the position of the Autobots as well as the few relics left behind like the forge of Solus Prime, beside it was a mangled guitar and amp, a TV and a games console as well as many medical tools which Ratchet had left behind in his rush.

The warlord then turned his attention back to his new palace and transformed, he took off flying towards the throne room at the top. The crazed warlord looked out and down at the views from his fortress, oh it was a great day to be a Decepticon.

"Starscream, recall the troops working at the Autobot base and send them to join in the search for the remaining Autobots." Megatron instructed as he talked through the comm link he opened to the seeker second in command.

"Of course my lord, we have the Autobot wrecker Wheeljack down in the torture chamber but he is refusing to talk, permission to use the cortical physic patch, my lord?" the seeker replied.

"Of course Starscream, use any method possible to get him to talk before you throw him to the smelter." Megatron said through the comm link, which he then disconnected.

With that the Silver warlord looked down across his new domain, smiling evilly at all he had recently accomplished.

As the drones left the site of the former Autobot base, one bot was partly visible but went unnoticed as the drones took off and headed towards the fortress to take the ground bridges out to the last known locations of the bots. Under the newly moved rubble was the one bot who had remained behind to Ground Bridge the others out, the large mech was partly lodged under some steel while the rest of his chassis was buried under the rubble which they had once called home. The truck formers optics flickered on and off as he tried to come out of stasis, but failed to do so. The one bot which was at the top of Megatron's hit list was battered, and bruised and getting weaker by the moment, but if he was conscious would be glad that the drones had not discovered him yet. All he had to do was hope that some members of his team would come looking for him and get him medical attention before the cons discovered him and he was terminated at the hands of the mech he had once considered a friend, a brother. All he had was hope, which was slowly dwindling.

* * *

Some were in Idaho

Driving silently on what appeared to be an abandoned road was a green s.u.v, and its two occupants after having driven all the way from the Nevada desert and across the state line into Idaho. One off which was a thirty nine, forty year old man with black hair with a few orange highlights and supposedly glowing honey golden eyes, while next to him was a sixteen year old girl with black hair just like the man beside her but with pink highlights instead of orange, she two had the same glowing honey golden eyes as the an beside her. The drive through was very silent as it had been over the past few days since they had abandoned base. The teen was looking out the window while her dad was focusing on the road ahead. The teen was so use to urban surroundings as she grew up on the outskirts of Tokyo were the country met the city, so she was enthralled as she they drove past but staring out as you pass through a forest could only keep one entertained for so long.

As Miko pulled out her phone and flipped it pen her father noticed.

"Miko no phone calls!" he shouted at his daughter, making her jump and drop her phone. Bulkhead swerved on the road but soon regained control,

"Hey I'm driving here, care to give me a warning before you shout sir." The s.u.v said over his radio,

"Hey, I'm only looking at some of my pictures. Not making a call or even a text." Miko replied as she picked up her phone to show her dad. Springer relaxed and apologized to his daughter, she needed one right then and there.

"I'm sorry Nova daring, I've just been on edge lately." He sighed

"Yeah haven't we all." Bulkhead sighed

"I just miss them all…" Miko started before a question popped into her processor

"Um Bulk… where are we going?" Miko asked,

"To meet up with Wheeljack. We made plans just encase a scenario like this ever occurred, never thought we would have to use it though." The green s.u.v replied, leaving the Cybertronian pretender chuckling

"Good to see that you're still using wrecker protocols Bulkhead. Still true to your wrecking roots." The small pretender joked, lightening the mood which had been stale and depressing ever since the cons found the base and forced the bots to abandon it.

"So where are you going?" Miko asked,

"Me and Jackie set co-ordinate's to meet up in the Rocky Mountains." Bulkhead replied, "I didn't tell you about it Springer because of your… you know, human alt." the car finished.

"Fair point… but I have been thinking about reverting back into a semi-truck, but only if Miko want me to." The mech said while reaching over to give his daughter a well needed hug. Miko didn't reject, and leaned into the embrace, feeling a bit better once the pair broke it up a few minutes later.

"I don't care dad… as long as you give me a few rides… Wait what about my competitions, my free running, paintballing, and roller derby, kendo, and karate tournaments." Miko question, curiosity laced her voice as well as a small hint of disappointment.

"Heh, kiddo I thought you said you were retiring from half of those competitive sports. You told me last year that and I quote "there's no real challenge anymore, dad no one can keep up with me. I might as well retire and take up the guitar until there is someone who will actually pose a real challenge comes forward. Heck I've beaten people twice my age and there is still no real competition, I basically give up no one is fast enough to block my strikes and I win ever kendo match in two minutes flat same as free running. Mind taking me down to the music shop so I can get a guitar." The man's words left bulkhead chuckling and miko blushing

"Hey I still practice though, although I don't know if any of my equipment survived, now that Jaspers a bombsight." Miko sighed and looked down at her pictures she had taken over there many adventures.

"Well it's a good thing that you still have the majority of your equipment back in Japan." Springer sighed

With that the rest of the journey was silent until the group reached the co-ordinates were they would be waiting for Wheeljack at. Once Bulkhead pulled over into a secluded part of the forest, he let his two passengers out. As Springer and Miko got out Bulkhead transformed, he was thankful that the trees and foliage was thick enough around the clearing to provide a cover for him. Springer walked around collecting some pebbles to make a base for a campfire. Miko pulled out her swords and chopped down a few newly planted trees and chopped them up into usable sizes for the campfire her father was building. As she dumped the pile of logs into the pit, her dad pulled out his path baster and shot the pile to start the fire. Miko had asked to hear a few stories from the war about her dad and Bulkheads missions. But Springer had a better idea.

"Well Miko, how about you tell me how Wheeljack and Bulkhead promoted you to an honorary wrecker. You still haven't told me yet and I've been waiting for about three months now to hear this story." The father asked, he saw his daughter perk up at being asked to tell her story.

"Well it all started after Arcee, Bee, Jack and I returned from New York after retrieving the spark extractor relic, if I'm correct. We had just arrived back at base and I was wondering if Bulkhead had arrived back yet…" Miko started before trailing off, Bulkhead butted into the story and told Springer,

"I had been fighting Hardshell, while they were in New York. The stupid insect had shot me from behind just as I was leaving through the ground bridge and the toxic energon didn't help. I had to go into surgery straight away, I was critical at that point and only moments away from joining the well, but Ratchet worked his magic and brought me back from the edge of termination." Bulkhead filled in, Miko then found her voice again and continued her story.

"Well Optimus called Wheeljack back to base to inform him of the situation. He was pissed and went for revenge. I tricked some simple minded idiot into giving me the name of the insect that shot Bulkhead down, I bartered with Wheeljack to let me join him in the Jackhammer and in return I would tell him who shot Bulkhead. So he took me out, and we went after the bug. Jackie contacted the Nemesis and we had Hardshell meet us at some co-ordinates somewhere, I don't really remember it." Miko told her father, who was listening intently at what his daughter had to say, she took a quick pause to stop her voice from cracking and to stay strong and not break down into tears as those horrid, vivid memories passed through her mind, she shook her head and continued with her story, as small smirk inched its way into a small smile. "Once me and Wheeljack reached the co-ordinates he set the ship to autopilot to take me back to base encase anything happened to him. Moments later the bug and half the insecticon army had arrived to watch the show down. After a really close battle Hardshell got the better of Jackie and was about to snuff his spark, I was at the controls of the ship wavering my hand over the autopilot button, but decided against it and pressed the missile launcher instead. The missiles that launched hit Hardshell right in the spark chamber and his parts went flying" the girl emphasised, " Wheeljack limped back to the Hammer and we set off back to base but I think I enraged the insecticon by being the one who snuffed there current leader. They transformed and gave chase to us, Wheeljack picked up a crate full of his grenades and lobbed the whole box at the herd flying behind us and shot the closest grenade setting them all off and blowing the chasing insecticon to scrap metal. On the flight back Wheeljack praised me and made me an honorary wrecker. Once we got back the others were a little ticked off at what we had done, Optimus sent Wheeljack on his way for a while and the others started a lecture on what I had done. After the boring as hell lecture Ratchet told me that you would be walking up shortly and I ran into the medi bay and was there when you came to. And help you through your recovery." Miko finished while looking up at her huge Mechfriend, who in returned smiled down at his femme friend.

"Well I was wondering what had happened for a while now. You're just like your mother. She had the nerve to do the same, she's the reason why Motormaster, Dragstrip, Deadend, and Wildrider have been terminated, but you and Wheeljack pissed off and took out over half of the insecticon army. What do you think Bulkhead, I think the title of honorary wrecker isn't enough after hearing your story, how about junior wrecker or wrecker cadet, and she can wreck her way up from there." Springer said as he pulled Miko into a hug.

"Yeah, I like the sound of junior wrecker, what do you think Miko." Bulkhead said while smiling, Miko squeaked with joy,

"You guys mean it? Really?" she asked,

"Totally Novaflare darling." Springer replied. "But it's getting late, you two need to recharge I'll take first watch. Bulkhead take second." Springer said as he transformed into robot mode.

"Wanna sleep inside my alt Miko?" Bulkhead asked the hybrid,

"Um… no offence Bulk, it's a little uncomfortable sleeping inside a car, I think I'll just transform into my own alt and recharge on my own four wheels, but thanks for the offer buddy." Miko said as she transformed into robot mode and then down to vehicle mode.

"Um, Miko honey do you think you would be able to transform into vehicle mode from human mode it would be a lot faster in a really bad situation." Springer said.

"Don't know, never tried. I'll try in the morning, but now can I just get some sleep." Miko wined,

"Recharge Nova darling, recharge, and yes you can daring, Bulkhead I'll wake you in a few hours' time and you can take over the watch." Springer said as Bulkhead finished drinking the cube of energon he was drinking and transformed down into his alt mode to recharge just like Miko had only moments before hand. While the dad waked around and kept watch, making sure that no Decepticon ambushes them or takes them by surprise.

* * *

Darkmount, torture chamber.

The prison inside the newly built fortress was dark and damp, but empty and silent. All the cells were empty bar one, the occupant had been dragged from his crashed ship which had been shot down only days before by the silver and red seeker second in command to the Decepticons. The poor bot had been tortured to find information on the last known locations of his associates, but after hours of torture the cons gave up as he had no relevant information to give, they couldn't even find anything interesting using the cortical physic patch.

The poor bot in question was resting on a berth in the cell he was currently locked in, he had did a systems check during his time in his cell and was surprised that his weapons system was still operational. Usually the cons would have had your weapons deactivated and removed at this point, if you were a prisoner. The white mech with green and red accents was brought out of his chain of thought as a silver and red seeker and a handful of drones approached the cell and rattled the bars.

"Good morning Wheeljack, I hope you had a good recharge and rest after your…fun time with knockout yesterday." Starscream said as he walked towards the cell.

"What do you want screamy." The inventor asked, hatred and anger filled his voice as he spoke to the mad mech who was responsible for shooting him out of the sky.

"You have proven to be of no further use to us after yesterday, so Lord Megatron has ordered to your execution. You are to be melted down and turned into his new ped stool." The silver seeker said sadistically.

Starscream opened the cell and had the drones put the wrecker in cuffs. The drones then led the Autobot to the smelting pit.

"I take it bucket head it to afraid to get his servos dirty on this one. Had his lackey do it." Wheeljack smirked as the drones pushed him closer to the edge, the drones then removed the cuffs from the white mech.

The drones pushed the inventor forward, one of them then ordered Wheeljack to "jump".

"Are you a flyer?" Wheeljack asked, before the drone could reply the Autobot had picked him up and chucked him into the pit. The drone quickly transformed into his jet mode, before he could regain controls wheeljack jumped and landed on the jet and rode him like a flying bull around the arena. The other drones present armed there blasters and started shooting at the pair, although no shot connected to Wheeljack as he used the drone he was standing on as a shield. After forcing the drone into a nose dive Wheeljack jumped off and transformed, while the poor drone crashed into the side of the smelter and fell into the pool of molten metal bubbling below him, never to see daylight again.

All that could be heard through the fortress was the alarms as Wheeljack escaped the fortress and speed off before any con could lay optics on the direction he was heading.

Wheeljack made his way across the desert and over the border state line with Idaho after a few hours of driving as fast as he could. The roads were abandoned so he had the road all to himself as he increased his speed and drove towards the co-ordinates he and Bulkhead had set weeks ago. Hopefully the cons hadn't dug that out of his mind and used the co-ordinates to capture Bulkhead, Miko and Springer or worse terminate them.

'What About Arcee' blazed through his processor, was she alright? Is she online? or have the cons captured her and terminated her and Jack. 'No' Arcee is a capable femme with a reputation, she was too skilled to be captured by the cons and she would protect Jack with her spark. he would have loved to continue thinking about her well being but that would have to wait, He needed to know if Bulkhead had made it. that big green mech was like a brother to him, heck he would actually call bulkhead a brother at times because they had been through so much, and Miko, the femme that had saved his aft from joining the well, she was a wrecker, she was family. If Springer was with them then they would be alright, after all he was the best commander the wreckers ever had. He would only find out once he got there, and hopefully soon. He picked up the pace and went into over drive to make up for lost ground and to try and put as much room between him and the con's that could soon be following him.

* * *

Its great to be back with another story. Right now I want to clear a few things up that I left out in the first story 'the tsunami of truth' and if you haven't read it yet WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?

Firstly Miko's first alt the Audi tts 2016 model was a beginner car so she could get used to driving, Secondly some of the bots have had a colour revamp like Arcee who is now Black and Blue with pink accents instead of always being pink and white in past shows. So I revamped Springer so instead of being green like in G1 he is Black and orange with golden optics, because I want him to look similar to Miko's Cybertronian mode. and finally Miko's mother died because of having given birth to a child from an entirely different race, the cancer was a side effect from the birth and it lead to her death.

It's a grim start to the sequel, I know but I wanted to make things clearer. Please enjoy and look out for more chapters in the foreseeable future. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Scattered hope chapter two.

* * *

Rocky mountains, Idaho

As day broke over the mountains the forest began to fill with life as birds started to chirp and fly around early in the morning. The smallish campfire that had lit up the surrounding area that previous night had now gone out and all that was left was the smoldering embers in the pits were it had once been a raging fire only hours ago. Around the camp fire was two cars and one human in the one of the cars. He was dosing off in the more expensive of the two cars, which was a McLaren 675LT. He had been in there for the past few hours after he had woken Bulkhead up from recharge to have the mech take over from him on lookout duty. Once he had woken the bot he woke his daughter who had locked her doors to her alt, she mumbled a bit and was a bit cranky once she gained her senses but opened her door's anyway to let her dad in, Miko had soon returned to recharge only minutes afterwards. Bulkhead decided to stay in his alt mode instead of transforming into his bi-pedal mode encase he woke the pair up, he would thought transform and attack if there was any sign of a Decepticon in the area or any Cybertronian for that matter.

As the hours passed nothing had happened. The green mech was hoping that Wheeljack was still online and making his way towards the co-ordinates the pair had set only weeks ago. He had hoped that it would be Jackie to find the trio first and not the cons. Bulkhead spent the next few hours pondering about the situation before he heard the revving of an engine just an hour or two after day break. He couldn't tell if it was a friendly at the distance apart they were but he could tell that it was getting closer. The mech transformed and called over to the hybrid and the pretender that were currently recharging,

"Miko, Springer get up. We have company." He said as he nudged Miko's alt.

Miko opened her sided door and let her dad out before asking, "Wha, what's wrong." She mumbled as she transformed. Springer transformed and stood beside his daughter, he pulled out his path blaster with one servo and steadied his sleepy daughter with the other as Miko rubbed the recharge from her optics and slowly gained her senses and balance. Bulkhead pulled out his maces as the revving got closer while Miko pulled out her swords and activated her rocket launchers.

The tension in the group grew as the engine grew closer, the three were ready to strike but once they saw who it was they instantly refrained and re-subspaced there weapons. A white Lamborghini Gallardo, with green and red accents pulled into the clearing and transformed into the bot that the trio had been waiting for.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead said out of joy as he ran up to the mech and hugged him.

"Heh, good to see you're all right too Bulk." Wheeljack said as he returned the hug.

"Dude, where's the ship?" Miko asked a bit disappointed that he had drove to the camp and hadn't arrived via his ship.

"Gone." Wheeljack growled,

"How? What happened to it?" Springer asked as he and miko walked over to the white mech.

"Starscream shot me down." Wheeljack sighed in anger, "He took out one of the engines and blew a hole in the rear of the ship, taking out the main power core completely."

"Meaning what exactly?" Miko asked,

"The Jackhammer has had her last flight, even if I could fix her up, there's no way to replace the parts or build a new power core unless…" Wheeljack stopped before he realised something he had completely overlooked.

"Unless what Jackie?" Miko asked as she watched the inventor face palmed.

"Miko if you find the time think you could make a generator for me if I make the parts needed to rebuild the Jackhammer." Wheeljack asked the young hybrid.

"Only if you teach me to fly it." Miko said stubbornly folding her servos across her chest, her dad could only laugh at his daughter, and she had the same spontaneity that her mother had.

"Fine, but your cleaning it for a breem (a fortnight) if you crash it and repairing the damage that you do to it." Wheeljack said, only to continue. "Well now that that's out of the way anybot want to hear how I broke out of Megatron's new fortress." Wheeljack asked as he scratched a very uncomfortable piece of armour, as he scratched the quartet notice a small tracking device fall out from his armour. The group looked at each other and it was as if they all had the same idea, and knew who the responsible party for planting it on Wheeljack were. They continued to act as normal encase there had been a wire paced on the tracker as they went and scaled a small cliff overlooking the clearing, all they needed to do now was play the waiting game.

* * *

Darkmount, Nevada.

Once the alarms had stopped blaring through the fortress, to say that the hulking brute that was Megatron was angry was pretty much an understatement. The Mech was currently pacing around in his throne room trying to get the story from his drones about the escape only hours ago. Interrogating the drones was proving to be fruitless at this point as none of their stories matched up as they blamed each other to try and avoid there masters usual habit of terminating a few of them after a failure. It wasn't until his failure of a second in command came stumbling into the throne room did he truly find out what was going on.

"THE WRECKER ESCAPED!" Megatron yelled at the top of his voice, his screech was so loud it could be heard all the way down to the lowest floors in the basement. All the drones working on the lower floors stopped working for a minute and just simply looked up at the ceiling, before getting on with their work.

"No master, please listen." Starscream pleaded, "I let him escape…"

"AND WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM ESCAPE." The warlord screamed at his second in command.

"I have placed a small tracker on him, he will lead us to the others Autobots." Starscream replied, cowering beneath the silver brute. Megatron looked up for a moment and thought this new development over, 'why throw just one bot to the smelter, when I could throw multiple, as these pathetic fleshing's say 'the more the merrier'' the silver warlord looked down at his petrified second in command, a large sadistic grin spread over his face plates and matched the same sadistic glee that one could see in his penetrating purple optics.

"Very well Starscream, send a squadron to their location and have them open fire on any Autobot onsite but only maim them so they cannot escape, then have the drones drag there chassis back and throw them into the smelter all at once." The brute finished instructing his S.I.C,

"Yes My Liege." Starscream replied, taking a small bow before walking off to his post on two floor below. As the silver and red seeker left, Megatron walked over to his throne and placed in a few calls, one to agent fowler and another to a long thought dead Cyclops working in solitude on the dead planet that they once called home, before he started a war and all.

Down at Starscream's post, two floors below Megatron's throne room and personal quarters.

The moment the seeker second in command walked into the war room he was met by the silent but ever helpful Soundwave, the spy though ignored the fact that the seeker even entered the room too busy listening to the communications satellites for any Autobot communication from either the bots or the children they were so eager to protect. Although when they kidnapped the children Soundwave seemed to be the only one to notice that one was missing when they kidnapped the kids. The human femme, Miko… come to think of it she had been missing from a lot of recent battles they had between the Autobots. Soundwave's thoughts then turned to the new Autobot femme that joined the team, he had noted that she had seemingly, and suddenly arrived on earth nine weeks, ten even. That wretched femme was very strange, she appeared to be a youngling, and younglings don't usually have very good shots with their weapons, but she had managed to shoot his precious lazerbeak out of the sky as she and another bot tried to protect the former Autobot base. So he was nursing his injured bird and at the same time scour the communications systems of this pathetic dust ball of a planet they had set up a base on. He didn't care, he would only care when he got his servos on that cursed black and pink femme.

Starscream noted that he wouldn't be getting the attention of the spy anytime soon so he turned to the console and pulled up the drone team that was currently making heading towards the co-ordinates were the tracker was at. The seeker was happy when the tracker picked up three other Autobot signals in the area around it. He then opened a linked comm from the computer to each of the seven drones currently closing in on the unaware bots in the area.

"Command to Omega Squad, are you closing on the source of the signal, be cautious there a three signals in the area." The seeker smirked as he informed the team. The leader of the team, who the drones called Steve was currently in command and responded to their seeker commander

"Rodger commander Starscream approaching source of the signal now." Steve replied to the commander. As the group neared the sight they transformed in mid-flight and skidded to an abrupt halt, the drones took a quick scan of the area. All they found was a burnt out camp fire and the blinking tracker which had been on the escaped Autobot only twenty-four hours ago.

"Commander Starscream, the Autobots are no were in sight but there appears to be a small campfire and a tracking device in close proximity." Steve reported to the commander back in Darkmount.

"What? Are you sure that there are no Autobots in the vicinity." Starscream stuttered into the com link, oh Megatron was going to be pissed.

The drones kept looking for around the area, they were suddenly hit by a large rock fall which came from the cliff just a few trees away. The drones looked up to the top of the cliff were they saw four Autobots standing with their weapons out,

Back in darkmount Starscream noted that two of the drones had been terminated and the other five were hurt. He instantly got back up on the comm's,

"Omega squad what's happening!?" The screaming seeker asked, he heard gun shots and clashing metal before he received his answer,

"Commander, it was an ambush… four Autobots, three wreckers and a black femme." Steve shouted into his comm, but before he could say anything else to the commander one of the Autobots came onto the line… two which Starscream wished he didn't hear.

"Thanks for the target practise screamer. Although I'm a little ticked about the tracker." Wheeljack said as his voice filled the comm line.

"How did you find it?" Starscream growled through the comm,

"It was too easy breaking out of that castle of yours, so I decided to do some hoking around under my hood and it simply fell off." Wheeljack laughed, "But I think there's someone else you would like to hear from too, his is a little ticked at the situation you've put us in."

"What are you on about, you auto scum." The seeker asked, he was processing all this info which he had just been given, like there was four Autobots, Not three. Secondly he hadn't hid the tracker too well, thirdly… Megatron was going to have his helm. Once he heard the next voice come over the comm he froze practically, not even Megatron could make the seeker freeze up as he did, even Soundwave noticed and came over to listen to the conversation.

"As Wheeljack said screamer, thanks for the target practice. I haven't had this much fun since blowing up your orbital station" the voice filled the comm, laughter was evident in his also serious tone.

"Springer… How is this possible? We tracked no ship entering earth's atmosphere other than Wheeljack's piece of scrap." Starscream stuttered in anger through the comm, as Soundwave listened on beside the silver seeker. "And where is the rest of Menasor?" the seeker casually asked, knowing that there was a slight possibility that the rest of the stunticon squad was still online and ready for a fight.

"Ha, those amateurs. There were they belong in the pits." Springer laughed.

"But how?" Starscream growled into the comm, he was just as shocked as Soundwave. Maybe that's the reason why they found breakdown on earth before they even arrived.

"About twenty, twenty-0ne years ago now, we all landed on earth. They kidnapped my wife to get at me, so I did what I always do, blow stuff up and level the playing field, but of course with help from my wife. Starscream felt a light bulb go over his head, he would get more info out of the mech and kidnap his wife and any children they had, but before he could go asking anymore questions springer's voice filled the comm's once again.

"And before you think about kidnapping her, just a heads up she passed away recently and me and my pissed of daughter were in the middle of her funeral when we had to be called back to our now destroyed base, and if you lay a hand on my sparkling well I let her tell you what she will do." Springer said as he passed the comm to Miko,

"What can a sparkling do to a full grown Cybertronian, there weapons systems don't come on until there at least fifteen vorns old, I hardly should be afraid of a sparkling." The ignorant seeker snorted in amusement, but once he heard the next voice he froze again, and this time so did Soundwave.

"Oh I can do a lot to you screamer, besides I terminated Hardshell in the best possible fashion, so I would watch were you fly you never know I could easily shoot a missile through your spark chamber. Shame I missed Wave's pet, he should be thankful, lazerbeak nearly got a hit on me before I shot her down. She's a beautiful bird I must say, shame she's owned by a con." The femme's voice came in over the comm. "Thanks for the target practice though I believe it is time for us to take our leave. Oh dude by the way, you might want to send a clean-up crew." Miko laughed down the comm line before they cut it off.

Starscream and Soundwave could only stare at each other and the computer screen for the next five minutes. What a revelation, not only was the one responsible for blowing up Screamers orbital station on earth, but he had wiped out the majority of the stunticon combiner squad and had a sparkling who happened to be the human responsible for terminating Hardshell, but also the bot responsible for shooting down Soundwave's most prized possession, Lazerbeak. Starscream wondered if he had recorded the transmission, but he looked down to the computer to find that he didn't, the seeker then turned to the Decepticon spy master to see if he had recorded the conversation.

"Soundwave have you recorded the conversation that we have both just heard with our own two audios." Starscream asked, looking over to the purple-blue mech beside him.

"Soundwave: Negative, Reason: too much shock, at recent development." The usually silent mech growled out, he was visibly angry that he hadn't recorded the message

"Well then, Megatron is really going to have my helm now." Starscream sighed as he slowly trudged his way up to the throne room where he would have to explain this recent failure to his angry commander. Soundwave just looked on at the computer long after the seeker had left the room, he quickly pulled up video footage to his room and did a quick check on his precious lazerbeak before turning the computer off and heading up to the throne room where he was met with a surprise, Shockwave and his latest creation, a huge hulking brute of an animal once thought myth was standing in the throne room being petted by Megatron, who was dwarfed by the sheer size of the brute, the beasts head was actually larger than Megatron. Soundwave was only in the room for a few minutes before Megatron gave the beast something to smell before it took off into the skies. What it was after only they knew.

* * *

Idaho State.

They had just finished taking care of their followers, and given the con's something to think about when they decided to move out before any more Decepticons are sent to their previous location where they had just wiped out that squadron of drone.

"So were to now?" Miko asked,

"Well, when I was out exploring I found an active energon mine just a few hours' drive north of here, we could go there and blow the crystals up." Wheeljack started, springer then continued with what the mech had started with,

"Yes, if we blow up the energon crystals we would be able to attract the attention of the others and we can plan our next move from that." Springer said, the others looked at him and nodded in agreement. "Miko transform back into human mode and travel in Bulkhead, Wheeljack mind if I ride in you to the mine?" the black and orange mech asked,

"Aww, why can't I drive to the mine?" Miko complained, as she looked down to her dad who had just transformed down to his human mode.

"Miko we can't start a convoy, the cons would notice and get suspicious and attack us." Springer told his daughter,

"Fine, but if we have to do any more driving after we storm this mine, I'm getting time on my wheels." Miko sighed as she transformed down into her human mode. Bulkhead and Wheeljack could only laugh at the junior wrecker.

"Come on Miko, you can drive later." Bulkhead told his femmefriend. He then transformed down into his s.u.v mode and opened his passenger side door. Miko walked over to him and jumped into his passenger seat,

"Heh, sparkling." Wheeljack mumbled in laughter as he transformed down and opened his driver's side door and aloud springer to enter.

"Hey, at least mine age's one vorn every few solar cycles, if you and Arcee ever have you have to put up with their wining for at least twenty-one vorns before they are able to go out into the world. Heck that would be the day we get Cybertron back though, mind you I don't see you and Arcee becoming creators just yet." Springer joked as, Wheeljack started his engine and started to lead him and bulkhead to the co-ordinates of the energon mine.

"Yeah… can the army of mini Jackie's and Cee's wait a few vorns sir. I don't think I want to settle down and start a family just so soon, I mean I still want to be a bit of a loose cannon." Wheeljack said, "Plus we only just got together a few weeks ago

"Yes Jackie, but I'll still want to see a new generation of Wreckers in my life cycle, and I'll be happy if Magnus doesn't show his faceplates anytime soon. He's the reason why I got into this mess with the stunticon squad in the first place." Springer reminisced.

"Yeah but think of it this way, had you still been in command on Cybertron, you never would have gotten married, had Miko, me and Bulkhead would have joined the well at this stage and the others would most likely have been captured and terminated as well, and the Decepticons would have won the war." Wheeljack reminded him, "Eh you don't really need to think about commander shoulder pads any more, half of us left the squad after he told us that there would be no rescue mission to save you, heck after you were captured Pyro was caught in a cloud of toxic energon and was terminated, and Twin Twist and Topspin were shot down and off lined just in that one mission. You were the better commander you made sure we all came out of our scrapes still online while shoulder pads just looked out for himself. A few breems later the squad was disbanded completely and Magnus was placed in charge of protecting Optimus's spark mate Elita-one and her sisters. I was never told though who her sisters were though"

"Well I suppose your right in that since Jackie, and it's great to see you mechs all cared so much for me when I was in command. Well lets head on over to this mine, I think the sooner the better." Springer said, to the mech, "And i think you would be surprised who close you and one of Elita's sisters were and probably still are. But like i said, lets head on over to the mine now and the sooner the better."

"Hey cut me some slack, I drove all night to get here. I haven't had any recharge since the early hours of yesterday morning." Wheeljack complained as he drove down the pebbled path.

"Eh quit your complaining, I lost two whole years of recharge when Miko was born and the past three and a half to caring for Mika…" Springer replied angrily before stopping all together,

"Sorry Springer, just been on edge after those brutes shot my baby down and tortured me." Wheeljack said,

"It's alright Jackie. It's alright." Springer said, the human then looked out of the window at the passing surroundings.

The rest of the drive between the two cars was very silent. The pair stayed close together though, not allowing them to be more than two hundred meters apart, encase of an ambush by the cons. All the while they were obnoxious to the looming beast that was following them. It would take them an hour and a half to get to the mine, but they hoped that they would get to the mine before any cons pick up their trail and before nightfall.

* * *

Thank goodness I got this done, please note that I might not have another chapter uploaded for a few weeks until after Monday the twentieth as I have triple award science coming up, biology on the tenth, chemistry on the fifteenth and physics on the twentieth. Although please look out for the next chapter after those dates. I should pick up the pace on my writing after that, so I will upload more chapters closer together. Thanks and keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered hope chapter three.

Idaho State, Rocky's national park.

The roads around the park were dead silent, as if the world had stopped turning and the apocalypse had arrived. Although it wouldn't have been any wonder as to why the roads were so barren and desolate, the world had come crashing down when an entire town in Nevada had disappeared after a huge energy burst hit the town's surrounding area. The government weren't letting the populace of America and the rest of the world know what happened as it would cause more riots and mass hysteria to break out amongst the other world countries which were panicking thinking it was the apocalypse. In retrospect they would have been correct, it was the apocalypse but only for that one town in Nevada, no were else… yet. This was the main reason why there was no one out on the road, no cars, no tractors, and not even any trucks. This gave the two wreckers driving on them some leg-space as they could travel as fast or as slow as they wanted and there would be no one to stop them. They along with their two passengers were heading north to a Decepticon energon mine currently in use, but one that Wheeljack had managed to raid a few times in the past as there was so much energon located at that one dig site. The Four of them had planned to reach the mine, take out the few working drones mining the energon, plant a few explosives Wheeljack had salvaged from the Jackhammer during his escape, pant the explosives and light them up. The result would be a huge explosion which would make the sky glow aqua as the energon rained down onto the soil, they had hoped that it would attract the attention of any bot in a five hundred click (Cybertronian kilometre) radius.

They had set out from the co-ordinates that Bulkhead and Wheeljack had set, following old wrecker protocols. Bulkhead, Springer and Miko had arrived first to the co-ordinates yesterday evening at around half five, six o'clock-ish, the trio had set up a campfire and had waited over night for the White wrecker to appear. Once he had appeared though in the early hours of the morning, they had discovered tracking device placed on the mech, so it wasn't long after they found it that a squadron of Decepticon seekers had arrived to crush and eliminate them, and t drag there chassis back to darkmount just so Megatron could melt them down to create new furniture to decorate his new palace… W.T.F is Megatron's problem? They had ambushed the cons and had dropped half a mountain side on them, and had taken out the others the old fashioned way by using their weapons to slice, dice and crush their opponents. After having a quick chat with Starscream over an operational Decepticon comm unit they gave the con a warning and Miko sort of revealed that she was the mystery femme that wrecked a good portion of the cons and that she would do far worse to Screamer than what she did to Hardshell, the group had a quick chat and planned there next move. With all the planning done they quickly moved out of the area and started a two and a half hour journey north to the mine.

Three hours had passed since they had set off from there camp site and had travelled one hundred and sixty seven miles north and had stopped off along the way at a gas station to let Miko and Springer clean up a bit, and get a quick bite to eat, as Miko's energon levels were dropping similar to her dads, before heading off again to the mine. As the group got closer to the mine they pulled over and let their passengers out,

"Come on we'll walk from here, if they catch the sound of our engines they could easily call for back up and we would be scrapped." Wheeljack said as he transformed.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan." Springer said as he and Miko transformed, joining Wheeljack and Bulkhead who had just transformed.

"So how far do we have to walk Jackie?" Bulkhead asked,

"Not far why?" the white mech replied, "Don't tell me your worrying about your leg."

"Sort of, I still get twinges in it if I walk or stand on it for too long." Bulkhead told his friend while rubbing the back of his neck cables, "Although it would be far worse if Miko didn't help out in my recovery." He said, and pulled Miko in for a hug,

"Thanks Bulky." Miko told her boyfriend, she gave him a weak smile but soon dropped it. The three boys noticed but didn't ask her what the problem was, all they noticed was a confused look upon her faceplates. They then set off walking the last two and a half, three kilometre to the mine, all the while the confused look stayed upon Miko's face plates. Wheeljack and Springer walked on ahead while Miko and Bulkhead were trailing behind them at a little bit of a distance. Bulkhead then decided to ask what was wrong when they were at a good enough distance away from the other two bots. Bulkhead pulled her in close to him and gave her a small smile before asking what was wrong.

"Mik's what's bothering you?" Bulkhead asked, using his little nickname he had given his girlfriend. Miko looked up into his optic's and sighed,

"I… I don't know bulk. It just feels like…like I've seen this place before." She sighed,

"Oh… so it's a case of Deja vu." Bulkhead replied,

"Yeah, sort of… only it reminds me of a nightmare." Miko replied silently. "Plus it feels like were being watched." Bulkhead didn't say anything else as the pair sped up a bit to catch up with Wheeljack and Springer.

Once they had caught up to the other two the group had stopped at a ridge. Wheeljack and Springer had stopped and took a quick look at the mine and the drones working below.

"Right does everyone know what the plan is? Or would you want me to go over it once more before we take this mine?" Springer asked,

"Um Dad maybe go over it again please." Miko asked,

"Alright Novaflare darling." The black and orange mech replied to his daughter, "There are so far fifteen drones working around the mine which are in our visual, there is likely a few more in side. Nova darling I want you to blast the dust in front of their peds with a few of your rockets to create a smokescreen which we then take and use as our cover, and destroy any con's working outside the mine. Bulkhead, you and Nova will cover Wheeljack and me as we sneak inside and plant the explosives and cover the mine entrance. Once the explosives are set me and Jackie will set the timer and you three drive as fast as you can away while I hop into one of you. We drive to a system of ridges about five clicks down the road of here. We then wait down there until we see any sign of any other bot and if we do we head over to them and plan our next move against the cons." Springer told the group.

"Sounds like a plan, but what do we do if the cons send an armada to investigate the explosion?" Wheeljack asked.

"We smash any that's in our way but we take off. Drive as fast as you can and try to avoid capture." Springer said grimly, "Hopefully that will not happen, but if that's the case, Wreck and rule, smash those cons that stand in your way and survival." Springer said with a smirk. "So are we all set?" the black and orange mech finished.

"Yeah, those cons won't know what hit them." Bulkhead replied with a smirk, the group got up and armed there weapons. Wheeljack pulled out his swords and had placed a grenade onto his hip side, Springer pulled out a path blaster in one servo and a double sided war axe in the other, Bulkhead pulled out his maces, and Miko pulled out her rocket launchers and her hyperspace mallet in her servos. The small group looked at each other, Wheeljack then spoke up as a smirk crawled its way across his face plates.

"So… just like old times, sir?" the inventor asked,

"Just like old times, Jackie." Springer replied a smile, "Lets Wreck and…" he started, only to be interrupted by his daughter,

"Dudes, do you hear that? That doesn't sound like mining." Miko butted in, as she turned around trying to find the odd sound she heard. The others listened in and heard the sound of flapping, but it was too heavy to be a bird but at the same time it was feint and light.

"What the Pit is that?" Wheeljack asked as he listened to the feint flapping noise that was getting louder and heavier,

"It doesn't matter, we can investigate it after wards, and right now we need to take this mine if we are to ever have a hope to get the attention of the others. So as I was saying before my little Novaflare interrupted me." Springer told the group, while Miko groaned a little and did a face palm at what her Sire had just called her in front of her sparkmate. "WRECK and rul…" the Wrecker commander was interrupted yet again as a primal roar filled the sky. As the group spun around to face the source from which the roar had emanated from.

As the group spun around they saw a huge black and red metallic winged beast with yellow energon lines make its way straight towards them, Miko then shouted out

"DRAGON!" and jumped out of the beasts way and into cover as the beast used its tail to knock Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Springer off of their peds as it swooped down to attack.

As they got back up on their peds Bulkhead curiously asked Miko,

"What in the pits is a dragon?" Bulkhead asked, as he joined Miko behind the cover she was using.

"Big scaly, winged, fire breathing lizard." Miko replied breathlessly as she was snapped out of her state of shock.

"A what?" Wheeljack Asked as he and Springer hopped behind the cover joining there two fellow comrades trying to avoid the beast.

"It's what humans call their version of a predacon, Wheeljack." Springer said as he armed up both of his path blasters.

"What the hell is a predacon?" Miko asked, " And why does that thing looks like one of the demons that I had in a nightmare a few weeks ago just before I went back to school in Jasper after the Tsunami." She exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Springer shouted in shock, "Right now we've got to run. Everyone split up and run once we shake this beast off meet up back here at the mine."

The mech didn't have to wait for an answer as the group split up, Miko fired two of her rockets off and they landed in front of the predacon and created a dust screen allowing the group to split off and run. Miko and Bulkhead stayed together when they ran off, while Wheeljack ran past the mine and Springer ran in the opposite direction of the three of them as they tried to escape the towering Lizard. As they ran away from each other the beast noticed, it lifted its head in the air and sniffed it, it then roared once it got the scent of the bot it was after. It then started to run in the direction of Wheeljack as the mech ran to escape the area. Bulkhead noticed ad called out to his best friend,

"Jackie RUN!" Once bulkhead had called out to his friend, Miko quickly noticed the predacon closing in on the wrecker. She armed and primed her rockets and shouted at the beast to get its attention,

"Leave him alone you brute!" as she called out she fired her rockets, one hit the beast on it chest plating while another hit it's lower back, the explosion caused a smokescreen to engulf the beast. Thinking the beast was terminated she decided to jump in relief, "Yeah, woo, try beat that you overgrown scraplet!" she yelled. Bulkhead walked up to her and replied,

"Well… at least that's over." But just as he said that the smokescreen started to glow and an angry roar filled the surrounding plain. The beasts head quickly shot up above the screen and its throat started to glow. Seeing what it was about to do, Bulkhead shoved Miko out of the way after shouting,

"Miko lookout!"

She landed on her aft as a huge fireball was sent flying towards Bulkhead, hitting him square on the chest and part of his shoulder, knocking him down to the ground and skidding for about fifty meters before he stopped.

"BULKHEAD!" Miko yelled in fear, as she quickly scurried back onto her peds and ran to her sparkmates aid.

"Heh… that was a close one." Bulkhead moaned as he sat up, he then patted part of his armour which was on fire. "I'm alright Mik's, I'm alright just a little hot to the touch. Say where did the predacon go?" Bulkhead asked as he got to his peds.

"It's fixed itself onto Wheeljack. It's away after him, it didn't attack us it attacked Jackie." Springer told the two as he ran towards them to check on Miko. "We got to go save his shiny white aft, I will not allow anymore wreckers to be terminated during this war." Springer said defiantly as he turned and started to head in the direction that the predacon and Wheeljack had disappeared to.

The white mech quickly glanced around at the looming beast and decided to run into the mine. He was thankful that Bulkhead and Miko had slowed the beast down and he was so sure that Miko had terminated the lumbering beast as she shot it around the chest were the spark chamber was located. He was horrified to notice that all the rockets seemed to do was just scorch the beasts armour, the only damage done was probably just a few minor, feint scratches and nothing else. The noticed the entrance of the mine looming just up a head and a plan came together in his processor. Lead the beast into the mine, plant the explosives, sneak past the beast and blow up the mine. The resulting explosion should kill the beast and create a chain reaction bringing the other Autobots running towards the mine. Wheeljack changed his direction and ran straight towards the mine as the beast followed him. As the wrecker was being chased the predacon had crushed and smashed all the vehicons who were busy working away around the mine and that didn't suspect anything. Although the few vehicons that did finally notice Wheeljack run past them decided to opened fire on the bot, but like the other vehicons in the area soon became victims to the predacon who rammed into them and crushed them with his huge claws and smashed them with his tail. As Jackie ran into the mine the beast followed closely behind. Once it entered the mine it had got partly lodged in the entrance, the predacon had a quick looked around and tried to dig its way out of its prison and find its Autobot target. It had let out a quieter roar and a deep growl in annoyance as it tried to make its way out of the entrance, when all of a sudden Wheeljack came out from his hiding spot and slid under the predacon dropping one of his grenades under the beast's belly. The mech then picked himself up and ran out of range to try to avoid the beast's powerful tail and the blast radius of the grenade and highly explosive energon. As he ran towards Springer Bulkhead and Miko he noticed that the three of them had taken out the last of the vehicons, to stop them from getting in command with the head cons in Darkmount and calling for backup.

"So were is the beast?" Springer asked,

"Over there, but that's not going to hold it long the explosive has a twenty five second counter before it blows!" Jackie sighed and face palmed,

"I got that covered." Miko told him while arming up one of her rockets and fired it towards the mine. The result was that the mine collapsed around the predacon and the explosion then triggered the grenade to go off and blew up the energon in the mine.

"Well at least that's that over and done with. What are the chance that the predacon survived that?" Bulkhead sighed in relief. "I thought there were only in myths and legends too."

"Wait does this mean I terminated the first robo-dragon IN HISTORY?" Miko squealed in joy.

"Oh frag you Miko, I did most of the work trying to avoid that beast." Wheeljack said in annoyance only to receive a slap up the side of his helm, "Ow what the scrap was that for Springer?" the mech complained as he rubbed the side of his helm.

"No swearing in front of my sparkling soldier!" Springer barked, the black and orange mech was about to launch into a reprimand when the group heard the movement of rubble from the mine behind them.

They all turned around and to their horror saw the huge and pissed black, red and yellow predacon rising from the rubble. Wheeljack gave his 'are you serious face', Bulkhead just face palmed, miko's jaw went slackened and one of her optics twitched, and all Springer could only say

"Well Frag, everybody RUN!"

"Dad no swearing" Miko shouted at him before turning around and started running to catch up with Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Springer who had already started to run.

The beast just roared as it jumped out of the rubble and shook of the dirt and boulders on top of itself. It then took a quick look around before it started to give chase.

As the beast grew closer and closer to the group ready to rip them all to shreds and bring their cold grey chassis back to Darkmount, the group of bots started to slow down. The constant chasing was putting a strain on their systems and they couldn't keep going, heck even Miko was starting to slow down, it was starting to become evident that she was starting to tire as they had been constantly running and fighting off the beast for a good three quarters of an hour. The beast was in striking distance of Bulkhead who was the slowest in the group when out of nowhere the beast was hit by a powerful missile. The group slid to a halt as they looked around to try and find were the missile had came from. As they had stopped skidding to a halt a frigate, about half the size of the Nemesis had appeared in front of them and had lowered their cargo bay doors,

"Is it friendlies?" Bulkhead question, only for Wheeljack to complain and start running towards the open cargo bay.

"It's either this or the open jaws of that enraged predacon Bulk, your choice." The white mech said as he ran towards the ship. Seeing that his best friend was right, Bulkhead joined Miko and Springer who were running to catch up with Wheeljack as they hopped onto the cargo deck. As they had hopped upon the deck the cargo bay closed and they were lifted up into the ship were a few familiar faces waited for them and a few new faces too. As they turned around to see who it was that had rescued them, Wheeljack was rugby tackled by a small blue black and pink femme.

"Ugh you had me worried sick Jackie. It's good to see you're alright." The femme said as she hugged the white red and green mech.

"Heh… good to see you too Arcee. Now come here." He said as he brought her face plates up to his and kissed her. There kiss was interrupted when two more femme voices broke the silence.

"Cee… who's the mech?" A small purple and pink femme asked, followed by a much larger pink and white femme asking

"Arcee dear sister, when were you going to tell us that you had a sparkmate?"

When Wheeljack and the others looked over they saw that the purple and pink femme was an identical version of Arcee but whose paint job was purple instead of blue, she was the same size as Arcee and was clearly a two wheeler like Arcee and had the same optics as Arcee but with purple rims. The other femme was much taller than the purple femme and was roughly the same size as Miko (in Cybertronian mode) but was just a few inches taller due to the two thin horn like piece standing up from her help. She wasn't as bulky as Miko was and appeared to be much daintier, as she had two large doors as her winglets on her back and her front wheels appeared to form her shoulders. Her armour appeared to be a lighter type compared to Miko's armour. Other than those few changes she looked very similar to Miko but was slightly skinnier and had a pink and white colour scheme, and blue optics with pink rims.

"And who are the other three, the ships computers only picked up three signals not four?" The purple one asked,

"Oh Chromia, Elita. May I introduce you to my sparkmate Wheeljack? The big green bot is Bulkhead, and his sparkmate is the black and pink femme called Novaflare and the black and orange mech is her sire Springer." Arcee informed the two femmes.

"Oh Arcee, are these your two sisters you told me about?" Miko asked, as she walked forward "And where's Jack?"

"Oh Jack is with Raf and Bee, there over in the next room. And yes these are my sisters." Arcee said. Only for wheeljack to stutter out in shock

"Wait, wait… what? Elita as in Elita-one is your sister? Primes sparkmate?"

"Yes, I am Elita-one, sparkmate to Optimus prime and older sister to Arcee." The pink and white femme told the four.

"Hey don't forget about me, I'm Chromia and I'm Arcee's younger twin sister." The purple femme added.

"Well Arcee when were you going to tell me this?" Wheeljack asked

"Eh I had planned to tell you more about my family, but I wanted to leave it a while till we had established our relationship a bit more, and maybe finish the war at the same time before I introduced you cause it would make more sense, and we wouldn't have any con's shooting at us." Arcee replied as she rolled her optics.

"Fair enough Cee." Wheeljack replied.

"So who else is here on the ship?" Springer asked,

"Oh there's Jack, Raf, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, you four, and a few other bot's you probably wouldn't know." Chromia said as she led them through to the next room were the others were located, as the four wreckers walked through they were met with the faces of their two happy bots and two happy humans that they hadn't seen since they had abandoned omega base nearly a week ago.

"Miko, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Springer it's great to see that you're all right." Raf said as he looked up at the group that had just been rescued,

"It's great to see that you're all okay." Jack said,

"(It great to see that you four are still online.)" Bee buzzed to the group,

"Thank goodness that you bots are still in one piece, I don't have enough tools to repair any major damage done." Ratchet sighed as he quickly looked over the four.

"So who are the new bot's?" A small orange, cream and black minicon asked as she walked up to the others. The minicon was clearly a femme, she had two triangle spikes on her helm, and she had a pair of cream cheek guards which complemented her blue optics which were rimmed with orange glass. She had a small frame which looked similar to arcees but was small as she was just about five foot eight inches. Other than that she had a bit more plating on her shoulders and thighs than Arcee, and had an orange and cream colour scheme, and a few energon lines visible down her servos.

"And who's Miko?" Chromia asked a little confused.

"Oh Novaflare is Miko. Nova is a very special type of bot." Ratchet started,

"Special how doc? What's special bout da little femme?" A white and blue mech asked as he walked in to the room, beside a black and gold mech roughly the same size entered the room as well beside the white mech. Both mechs were the same size as Wheeljack, the white and blue mech had a flat blue visor covering is optics and his helm looked like it was styled after a peak cap with a pair of headphone like audios, and was white with a few thin blue lines around his helm, he had a frame similar to the Decepticon Knockout with the cars bonnet as his chest plating, and door panels on his servos, although he had a bit more plating on his thighs than the prissy red Decepticon medic. The black and gold framed mech standing beside the white and blue mech, he was much thinner though than the other mech, he only had three wheels present on his frame compared to the other bots. His armour was similar to Miko's kendo sensei's outfit or a samurai battle armour including the detailing on his upper half of his helm. He too had a visor like the white mech but his was more angled than the other.

"Let Miss Novaflare tell us herself, she is fully capable to tell us." The black and gold mech respectfully told them all as the room went silent as he spoke, "Go ahead miss,"

"I'm not fully Cybertronian, I wasn't born on Cybertron either. I was born in Japan, an island in the middle of the pacific ocean on this planet." Miko started, only to receive a confused look from the five new bots she had just met.

"Novaflare is the first known Cybertronian- human hybrid." Ratchet told them, "She has two bi-pedal modes and one alt mode."

"I'm Nova's sire but her creator was a human femme I fell in love with eighteen earth years ago." Springer informed them, "And now I'm a single parent as my human sparkmate has passed away nearly a breem ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you Nova, and Springer." Elita told them,

"So can a see your second bi-pedal mode, little lady?" the White and Blue mech asked,

"Sure um…?" Miko started only to realise she hadn't been told the mechs name,

"Jazz little lady, the designation's Jazz." The white mech told her. His accent reminded Miko of a New York gangster as he spoke.

"My designation is Prowl, miss." The black and gold mech told the group, he then bowed deeply leaving the three wreckers in confusion as Miko recognised the gesture and bowed back, she could tell just by looking at him that he had training in ninjitsu and a few other martial arts.

"And I'm Sari." The minicon said excitedly as she skipped over to Miko's peds.

"Okay sure then Jazz." Miko said as she transformed down into human mode, leaving the two mechs and two taller femmes in shock but to Sari's delight.

"AWESOME, you're the same size as me!" The little minicon exclaimed as she jumped up in joy and ran over to hug Miko. "So how old are you? What weapons do you have? What's the most reckless thing you've ever done? Do you transform into anything else?" Sari started to fire questions at the hybrid

"Hey that's my job to ask so many questions," Miko joked, "I'm sixteen earth years old, I have a scattershot in each servo, two rocket launchers in my shoulders, two katanas and a hyperspace mallet, and a few more weapons which are currently not active. I ran into an unstable mine and it collapsed nearly terminating me, and Bulkhead if he hadn't caught the roof of the cave. And I transform into a McLaren 675LT sports car." Miko replied to all of Sari's question. Jack and Raf walked over to miko to give her a hug once sari had stopped hugging her. The two boys gave her a deep hug, which was interrupted when the ship was hit by something. The bot's and humans had all lost their balance.

"What the pit's was that?" Chromia asked as she got back onto her peds and grabbed hold of a railing to keep her balance.

"Everyone get to the bridge, and into battle stations!" Prowl instructed. The ship took another few hits as the group got to the bridge to man the cannons. The ship had taken a few quick turns to shake the attacker off, which had resulted in the bot's falling over a few more times. Jack and Raf had been placed onto Ratchet and Bumblebee's shoulder so they wouldn't have been hit by any of the falling bot's. They had passed by a porthole in the side of the ship were hey looked out to try and see who was attacking them.

"What the hell is that?" Jack questioned as the culprit came into view.

"It's that blasted predacon again." Springer growled as he clung to the railing along the side of the wall.

"A what?" Raf asked,

"It's a Cybertronian version of a dragon, and it's ugly and scary as the pits." Miko complained as she and Sari held onto each other as they supported each other trying to regain there balance.

Once they had reached the bridge they watched as the pilot fired a missile which connected straight with the Predacons faceplate. The result was the predacon having lost part of its fangs on its left side of his faceplates, and a deep cut along the upper portion of its long thick battering ram like neck. The beast gave a deep roar towards the ship but received another well placed missile to its side. Seeing that it was at a disadvantage against the frigate, the beast quickly fled the area, to avoid the ship and to avoid any more missiles which could deal it some great damage. The beast quickly flew out of the ships radar and disappeared off heading towards Nevada in direction. Miko transformed as she and Sari entered the bridge behind the other nine bots and two humans, as she transformed she threw Sari up onto her shoulder plating. It was clear that the two young femmes had similar personalities and would probably become best of friends. She noticed that the pilot of the ship had just placed the autopilot on as he got up from his seat. He was a huge blue and orange mech, roughly the same size as Optimus and Springer and was clearly a truck former, like Optimus and Springer as well. He had flatter shoulder armour than the two aforementioned bots though.

Miko was about to ask who he was but never did as she heard Wheeljack and her sire in harmony shout "You" towards the pilot. She could tell the three of them had history and that they would soon find out how bad it was.

* * *

Thank goodness. Chapter three is officially finished! Yeah, I'm so happy. Look out for the next chapter soon as school here in Northern Ireland is finished on the 29th of June and I should be posting more chapters sooner after then. Thanks for reading and please keep an eye out for the next chapter soon. Bye for now! = D


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered hope chapter four

* * *

Autobot frigate. Somewhere in the western coast of America.

* * *

"You" A pissed of Wheeljack and Springer growled towards the large blue and orange Mech pilot.

"Ultra-Magnus it's an honour." Bulkhead told the pilot.

"It's Ultra-Magnus, sir." The large mech gruffly replied as he looked at the four new bot's on board his ship. "The ships system said there was only three signals not four." He then remarked only for Ratchet to face palm and reply,

"Magnus I will explain that to you later."

"How about now?" the large mech ordered,

"Novaflare isn't fully Cybertronian, she is a human-Cybertronian Hybrid and due to her human half, it acts as a shield and conceals her signal. That's why she never showed up on your scanners." The medic replied.

"Well that would explain that." Magnus said, before looking over at the three new mechs on board his ship, he sighed noticing that they were a couple of the most elite wreckers.

"Springer, good to see that you're… online. I thought you had been terminated long ago." The commander cautiously tested. He wasn't on the best side with the wreckers as on his first mission as there leader replacing Springer, he had let Springer get captured, which led to Pyro's, top-spins and twin-twist's termination.

"Ah screw you Magnus I thought I got away from you once half of us disbanded." Wheeljack huffed, but was interrupted by Springer before he could say anymore.

"Magnus, it's so good to see that you cared about me and my team, I heard that most of them left your command after my capture." Springer told him with a smirk on his face, "Although I should be mad at you like Wheeljack, I must thank you."

"Thank me for what soldier?" Magnus grumbled.

"If it wasn't for my capture, I wouldn't have saved a few hundred other captured Autobots, steal a ship and head to earth, fall in love with my now deceased human wife, and have my lovely daughter Novaflare." The former wrecker commander told the Mech. Magnus just shook his head.

"Now could someone please tell me what just attacked MY ship?" Magnus barked,

"It was a predacon, a mean and ugly as pits Predacon and it seems to have taken a fondness to me as it attacked me first and went straight for me the whole time." Wheeljack complained, leaving the other bot's in shock,

"A predacon… but there only in Myths and legends. Are you sure that you weren't glitching out." Ratchet told the four. Bumblebee and Sari were taken back and showed a little bit of fear, as they were the youngest and had been told the legends as sparkling's.

"Ratchet it was real and all, this scorch mark here was caused by the beast." Bulkhead told them all, as he pointed to the large scorch mark on his shoulder.

"Do you know where it came from?" Elita asked,

"I don't really know. Miko heard it first before we could see it." Springer told them, while looking over towards his daughter,

"It came up from Nevada direction, over the mountains, before it circled around and attacked us. I heard it fly up from that direction first before I saw it." The black and pink femme told the group of bots.

"You know this how young one?" Prowl asked.

"Th first thing I learned in my ninjitsu training was to listen to the movement of any enemy attackers and locate their position just by listening before sneak attacking." Miko smirked, when she told the group. She noticed a small smirk fill Prowls faceplates before it vanished.

"So does that mean Prowl and Jazz aren't the only Ninja bots on board the ship anymore?" Sari asked curiously.

"That depends, I learned my Ninjitsu here on earth, while I take it Prowl and Jazz learned on Cybertron, am I correct?" Miko asked,

"Yes and since I have not seen human ninjitsu we can only speculate." The black and gold mech told them, only for Wheeljack to input,

"Don't be so sure, most human martial arts follow the same form as our and all the same moves to. Heck I was trained in metalliko while Nova was trained in Kendo and all the moves and everything are the same as what I was taught in the dojo." The inventor told them, "And so are half her ninjitsu moves." He finished.

"Then I look forward to training with you soon young Novaflare." Prowl told the femme.

"So how did you find us?" Bulkhead asked,

"We were in the sector when our systems had picked up an unknown energy signal of mass proportions. We decided to go and investigate, only to realise it had hit this planet inhabited by theses fleshy carbon organics." Elita told the four.

"Ah ships systems den picked up ya signals so we decided ta give ya all a lift seeing how ya had Split." Jazz broke in.

"We had found Cee and Jack first and then discovered Bee, Ratchet and Raf at the crashed con ship the harbinger. We then picked up your signal and headed straight for you." Chromia told them

"And it looks like a good thing to. That Predacon must have been as scary as the pits to fight off by yourselves." Sari input.

"It was. I'm going to have nightmares about that thing for weeks now, not even my rockets could penetrate its armour." Miko gulped, as she looked to the Minicon on her shoulder. Bumblebee picked up Rafael and placed the young hacker on his shoulder, before buzzing

"(I just hope that's the last we see of it… it would be a worse situation if it was a Decepticon.)"

"That may be true Bee but we can't be certain… it could be a new toy of the Decepticons as it came up from Nevada, but we currently have no way of finding out if it was." Springer told the scout.

"Hey where's Smokescreen?" Novaflare asked, concerned that he wasn't present with them

"Don't know? His signals not showing up on any of the scanners." Magnus sighed,

"Well he's probably using the Phase shifter, it acts as a shield as well making him un-detectable to any computer." Arcee told them, "I saw him steal it back off the con's in the brawl on Cybertron."

"What happened on Cybertron sister?" Elita asked curiously,

"We were about to bring Cybertron back online with the Omega lock when Megatron arrived. We had beaten them earlier, but he came back with an offer. The omega keys or Raf and Jacks lives." Arcee explained,

"And you let did what next?" Chromia asked,

"(We handed the key's over, to save the boys.)" Bumblebee beeped

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Magnus barked at the scout. He wasn't too pleased at the thought that two organics were worth more than one planet.

"We handed the key's over. Jack holds the key of vector sigma making him an honorary prime while Raf is this planets greatest hacker, as he has hacked into the Nemesis's computer mainframe and leaked information to us without Soundwave even noticing and being able to keep Soundwave out of a computer that he's trying to hack into." Bulkhead told the blue and orange commander.

"Anything else to add?" Ultra Magnus wined towards Springer,

"Don't look at me Magnus, Nova and I were in Japan the whole time giving my now deceased human-sparkmate a decent funeral. We were only called back to base once Ratchet lost contact with the bot's on Cybertron. We were the first to see Bucket heads new palace being formed here on earth, and the Nemesis _and_ seeker armada making a beeline towards the now former base." The black and orange truck-former spat towards the other truck-former.

"How did Megatron build his fortress on this planet that quickly?" Prowl questioned only for Arcee to answer.

"Simple with the Key's in the omega lock, he had fired the lock into a space bridge aimed towards the earth. He had attempted to Cyber form the planet, but Optimus used the star saber to destroy the lock." Arcee smiled sadly,

"So does that mean there's no way to bring Cybertron online again?" Sari asked dejectedly.

"Not unless we steal the key's back and the forge of Solus prime and use that as a means to reconstruct the omega lock and then activate the lock." Springer informed the orange and cream minicon.

"So where ah does Keys Springs?" Jazz asked.

"Probably in a trophy room in Bucket heads new palace. We get in there steal the key's back and take out that fortress and the fusion cannons up top." Springer confidently told them. Ultra Magnus Smirked at the prospect of leading an assault on Megatron's new palace. While the others sensed a plan coming to form. They all started to chuck plans out into the open until they finally had one which they all agreed on.

Arcee, Chromia and Elita would take out the one half of the fortress power core, while Springer, Wheeljack and Bulkhead would take out the second half of the power core as the cores were on to separate levels from the plan design. Prowl and Jazz would Make their way up to the trophy room and retrieve any relics and Omega key's they find. All the while Miko, Bumblebee and Sari would cover Raf, Jack and Ratchet as the Doctor and Raf hacked into the fortresses computer systems and download all schematic's from the computers and transfer them to the ships computers. While Ultra Magnus took on the suicidal Mission of storming and planting explosives in Megatron's throne room and at the base of the fortress. With their plan ready to preform Magnus got behind the controls of the ship once more and they headed off in the direction of the Decepticon fortress, but they had one stop to make first. The Army camp just outsides the dome which kept them from breaking through and attacking the fortress. As the ship approached the temporary army camp all the tanks and anti-aircraft missiles were turned on the ship. Director Fowler, general Brice and Nurse June Darby ran to check the ship out, and were pleased to see the Autobot symbol on the side of the ship. As the cargo bay on the ship was lowered the nurse ran towards the group of bot's and Humans making their way down and out of the ship. The nurse ran to the raven haired boy that had just dismounted off the ship and onto the tarmac, and pulled him into a hug.

"Jack, thank goodness you're all right."

"Heh… good to see you to mom." Jack replied as he returned the hug.

"Thank you Arcee for keeping him safe." June told the blue femme. Arcee walked up to June followed by Chromia and Elita, the nurse noticed this and decided to ask,

"Umm, Arcee who's the purple femme identical to you, and who's the pink and white bot too?"

"June allow me to introduce you to my twin sister Chromia and my older sister Elita-one." The two wheeler announced, "Chromia, Elita may I introduce you to June Darby, Jacks creator."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nurse Darby, Arcee has told us about you." Elita kindly spoke, while Chromia nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to." June replied.

"So who are the others?" Fowler asked, as he noticed Sari, Prowl, Jazz, and Ultra Magnus wander off the ship.

"I'm Ultra Magnus, Optimus primes chief lieutenant, and right hand mech during many a battle." The large blue mech said as he wondered forwards,

"My designation is Prowl while his is Jazz, we are the Ninja bot's providing protection to Elita and Chromia under Prime's Orders when we left Cybertron." The black and gold mech spoke as he gestured to the white mech standing lazily beside him.

"Hi, I'm Sari, youngest Autobot on board the ship, and one of the last remaining Autobot minicons." The orange Minicon replied.

"I'm Director Fowler of Unit E and I welcome you to earth, right now were in a sticky situation with Buckethead held up in his pretty new palace." The director sighed,

"We can see that Director. That is where we come in but we need a favour." Springer Chuckled,

"What would that enquire Springer?" the army veteran sighed in reply.

"We plan on storming the tower and taking out the main power core, which should lead to the domes destruction. Once that happens we need a distraction to plant explosives and escape." Ultra told the man.

"So once the dome falls I take it you want us to let it rip and assault the tower… I suppose it's time to show old Buckethead that he's messing with the wrong planet. General what do you think?" Fowler asked as General Brice.

"I like the sound of that. So when do we begin." The general grinned, "I've been wanting to show this con who's boss all week since this fortress showed up."

"Were going to infiltrate the tower, and take out the power cores. Once we do that the dome should fall and the fusion cannons on top will not have anything to power them rendering them useless. At the same time we will try to retrieve any relic's the Decepticons are holding and the omega keys. Once that is done have your army open fire on the tower and we will set of explosives off to make the tower come crumbling down to the ground." Magnus instructed,

"Director is there anywhere we can rendezvous with you afterwards, as the decepticon's would be wary about our return to Outpost Omega one." Springer asked,

"That's a negative boys… outpost omega one is gone. The deceptions blew it down to the ground." Fowler told the soberly as he lowered his head. Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Springer, Miko, Jack and Raf all gasped in shock.

"No!" Arcee cried out, pain filling her voice.

"Shit." Jack cussed, as he shook his head.

"What!" Raf and Bumblebee spoke in shock.

"Scrap." Ratchet muttered.

"The fragger, my new guitar was in there." Miko shouted as she lifted her hyperspace mallet out and took it out against a ruined tank, levelling the top half.

"Slagging piece of fragging scrap." Bulkhead shouted as he pulled his maces out and hit the ruined tank levelling it even more.

"Those fragging glitches." Wheeljack cursed as he pulled out his katanas and sliced the tank into pieces.

"You know before you three took out your frustrations on that tank it could have easily been repaired, now it's definitely been decommissioned." Brice told them. The three wreckers just looked on sheepishly. Magnus just sighed and muttered "wreckers" under his breath.

"Fowler do you know if Optimus made it out of the base before it collapsed?" Springer asked, he heard the group of new bots gasp, clearly Arcee had not informed them that Optimus prime was on earth and was the leader of their small group, but none gasped as loudly as Elita.

"Oh Orion." Elita whispered sadly. Chromia hugged her older sister trying to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry no, but if he was still in the base then the con's would have found him as they were digging up the remains of the base trying to search for any of your remains, from what scouts have reported." The director told them. Only to continue, "We can set up a rendezvous in Arizona, there's an airbase close to the New Mexico Stateline and the Mexican border your ships computers should be able to take you there, and after that well help you set up a new base in one of those other states as old Buckethead would be wary encase you try to set up another base in Nevada. So are you all going to head there straight after you blow up the tower?"

The group looked around at each other and all nodded, before turning back around to the three adults.

"Yes I suppose so." Magnus told them.

"God speed, and good hunting to you all." The general told them as he saluted them.

"Are you coming June?" Arcee asked.

"No there are wounded men here and I'll stay were I'm needed. Take care of Jack and I'll see you soon." The nurse told them as she hugged jack. "Take care Jack." She told her son as she broke the hug.

"See you soon mom." Jack replied as he made his way back over to the ship.

As the group all made their way back onto the ship, Fowler, Brice and half of the solders on the ground raised a salute to the brave team about to walk into the gates of hell. June just looked on as the large group made their way onto the cargo bay. The three humans on the tarmac could only watch and hope as the ship powered up and took off. General Brice and Director Fowler started to bark orders among the soldiers telling them to get ready for the coming assault. The temporary camp started to thrive with life as tanks came online and soldiers manned the cannons and the anti-aircraft, preparing themselves for when the dome falls. Once the dome falls all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

Inside the dome, omega outpost remains

A loud groan of pain filled the remains of the once prosperous base. The owner of the groan was wedged and mangled between a few large boulders and lots of steel beams that once held up the mountain above them. The poor bot trapped underneath all the rubble had been there for nearly a week after ground bridging the rest of his troops out of the base, once the decepticon's launched an assault on the mountain in which there base resided as well as the town just a few minutes' drive away. The injured bot was running low on energon and had finally only just come out of stasis, he had tried to lift the few boulders and steel beams off of him with his free arm but found it to be of no use as pain seared up his arm as he moved it, likely broken due to the collapse. He had been sitting there in pain, running lower and lower his energon reserves. It was no use to call out for help as his team were scattered all around the states and the decepticon's would have found him by now if they were searching the bases ruins. He let the silence engulf him as he waited to be called to the well of the all spark. His silence was soon disturbed as he heard rocks slide and fall, as if someone knocked them to the ground. The large blue and red injured mechs vocaliser hitched as he tried to remain silent. He looked up and around to try and find the intruder. As he looked around he was surprised by what he saw… instead of the Decepticon leader he saw one of the newest additions to his team. Smokescreen. Optimus was in shock and surprise, he hadn't expected any of his team to return to base… it would have been suicide. How the elite guard managed to get into the base eluded him until he noticed the phase shifter was attached to his servo. The guard must have sneaked it away from the decepticon's in the brawl on Cybertron only days before hand. He tried to get the guards attention by moving some rocks but remembered his broken arm, so decided to grab his attention in another way.

"Ugh… Smoke… smokescreen…over here." The prime struggled, as he tried to grab smokescreens attention. Luckily the white mech was close enough to hear his leaders struggles, but pulled out his weapons systems just encase it was a Decepticon trap. As the solider moved closer to the source of the groaning he was in great shock when he discovered his dying leader.

"Prime!" the solider cried as he rushed over to his dying leader. The white mech lifted up the rubble that covered his leader and lifted him out, dragging him to a small concealed clearing in the bases ruins.

"What… what are…you doing back … here at base." The prime struggled to ask,

"I came back to see if there was anything salvageable and find a way to make contact with the others." The guard told optimus. "And from the looks of it I was right to return. You need help." Smokescreen told him.

The White race car quickly scoured the remains of the base to look for some medical tools to help his leader, but found nothing but smashed and mangled tools, an irreparable TV and games console, a smashed guitar and amp system the one he and Bee bought Miko, and other personal belongings scattered and destroyed around there former home. Smokescreen pondered about finding a way to help his leader before it became too late, when an Idea hit him. He made his way back to Optimus,

"Smokescreen… if I… if I am to… to join the well… I want you… I want you to take… take the matrix… and become… become the next… the next prime… in my place." Optimus wheezed, as he struggled to speak.

"No I'm going to go find the forge, it should help repair you. Stay here and try to stay awake. Okay." Smokescreen asked.

"Oh… Ok… okay." Optimus stuttered, groaning in pain. Smokescreen checked the area over first to make sure that no con would find Optimus, he looked over his leader first before heading off in the direction of the tower leaving the prime alone again. Once again the silence surrounded the prime as he struggled to stay awake, and alive. The silence was a comforting feature to the leader, as he was slowly dying. At one stage he heard a ship fly overhead but passed it off as being the Nemesis, and the decepticon's trying to track down his team. After probably two hours after Smokescreen left he had arrived back to the base with the forge dragging behind him. Optimus was in a worse state and his spark was about to terminate as he had started to grey and was getting colder and colder every minute.

"Prime I got it I got the forge." Smokescreen grunted as he dragged the forge to his leader,

"Smoke… smokescreen… there is … no time…take the…take the… matrix… there… there will be a new…Prime." Optimus struggled as he got even greyer.

"Not today prime. Backups arrived and they'll want to see you." Smokescreen said as he dropped the hammer into his almost terminated leader's servo. Optimus didn't say anything as the hammer started to glow gently. As the last of the Primes spark terminated the hammer engulfed him in light and a great change came over the leader. The light given off was that strong that smokescreen had to cover his optics, saw his leader was revived with a major change. After a few seconds the light died down as the once dead prime was revived, and had a nice new upgrade. As prime got up, he and Smokescreen heard alarms going off in the towering fortress behind them. Optimus was shocked to see a frigate smaller than the nemesis firing on the tower

"So ready to join the others, the tower isn't going to destroy its self." Smokescreen smirked as the pair looked over to the tower.

"I believe it's about time Megatron knew attacking earth was the greatest mistake he has made in the war so far." Optimus told the guard, as he activated his newly found jetpack and took off towards the tower.

"Whoa… that was unexpected." Smokescreen said to himself as he watched his leader take off towards the tower. He then decided to take off into the direction of the fortress as it was the most likely way to get back to the others. He picked up a few crushed belongings of the others and subspaced them before transforming and driving off in the direction of the fortress. The decepticon's would NEVER know what hit them now.

* * *

thanks for reading this and look out for the next chapter soon. thanks.


End file.
